


one day at a time

by kay_emm_gee



Series: the kids aren't alright (The 100 tumblr prompts) [114]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Day of School, Future Fic, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: All Hannah had talked about for weeks was her first day of school. Whether she was going to wear her hair in braids or in a ponytail, who she was going to sit next to in class (Jake, obviously), what she was going to say was her favorite color when asked by the teacher. Harper listened to her daughter go on and on throughout the summer, half-amused, half-melancholy. She felt nothing but relief that Hannah’s youth on the ground had been so carefree, but now, even after a decade of peace, she couldn’t help but worry that it wouldn’t last.{ prompt: marper as parents }





	one day at a time

All Hannah had talked about for weeks was her first day of school. Whether she was going to wear her hair in braids or in a ponytail, who she was going to sit next to in class (Jake,  _obviously_ ), what she was going to say was her favorite color when asked by the teacher. Harper listened to her daughter go on and on throughout the summer, half-amused, half-melancholy. She felt nothing but relief that Hannah’s youth on the ground had been so carefree, but now, even after a decade of peace, she couldn’t help but worry that it wouldn’t last.

So Harper just smiled, and listened, and prayed to whatever part of the universe might be listening that her daughter’s worries wouldn’t ever be any bigger than what her first day of school would be like.

The day eventually came, and Hannah was a mile-a-minute all morning. She practically bounced with each step she took, sandwiched between Harper and Monty as they walked to the school. When they turned the corner, however, the bouncing stopped. The closer they got to the moss-covered building, the less Hannah spoke. Right at the gate, she stopped short. Harper stopped as well, squeezing her daughter’s hand, but got no responding squeeze back.

“What’s up, chickadee?” Harper asked her.

Hannah just stared at the building, not saying a word. Harper glanced at Monty, who shrugged. Then he squatted down beside her. “You’re first day is going to be great, Hannah.”

Their rambunctious little girl dipped her head, then leaned into Harper’s leg, still clutching her hand. Monty gave Harper small smile, then put a hand on Hannah’s shoulder.

“It’s okay to be nervous,” he said. “I was  _super_  nervous my first day of school. But you know who made it better? My best friend.” Monty paused, and Harper knew that a hundred decades wouldn’t make that wound any easier to bear. She itched to run her fingers through his hair in comfort, but Hannah had great need of her hand at the moment. After a beat, Monty continued, “And guess who I just saw walk into school? Jake.  _Your_  best friend.”

He smiled, and though Harper couldn’t see it, she just knew that her daughter was starting to smile again too. She couldn’t help it, not when Monty smiled at her. She had been like that since she was a baby; her dad’s presence instantly made her light up. Harper could relate, as she felt the same way about him.

“So what do you say, Hannah banana?” Harper asked. “You ready to go see your best friend?”

She felt Hannah nod against her leg, then take a deep breath and stand up straight again. Harper gave her one more hand squeeze before the three of them walked through the gate and up to the front door. Just before she went inside, Harper cupped her daughter’s face in her hands, brushing away loose strands of hair. Leaning down, she gave her a kiss on each cheek.

“Love you lots, baby girl,” she murmured before pulling away.

“Love you more!” Hannah responded right back.

Monty leaned down to kiss her on her head, and Hannah gave his legs a huge hug. Then she stood back, squared her shoulders, and marched into the classroom without a single look back.

Immediately, Harper’s eyes began to water. Without missing a beat, Monty slid an arm around her waist and pulled her close. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. They stayed like that a moment, until they heard someone approaching from behind.

“Second time isn’t any easier.”

Harper and Monty turned together to see Clarke standing there with a watery smile, arms crossed over her middle.

“Was Jake nervous? Hannah had a last-minute moment of panic,” Harper replied.

“Surprisingly, he was fine. Kissed me, hugged me, ran right in.” She let out a little laugh.

“Just like Ariadne, if I remember,” Monty commented dryly.

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Lords help Marcus now that she’s in the upper school.”

Harper snorted. Grinning, Monty added, “Lords help Bellamy now that he has Hannah and Jake together.”

Looking a little smug, Clarke nodded. “It’ll be an interesting year, to say least.”

“One day at a time,” Harper replied, leaning into Monty again.

They walked back to town with Clarke, and Harper felt her apprehensions about this new beginning start to slide away.

 _One day at a time_ , she thought.  _That’s all we can do._

She smiled.


End file.
